


The Hunger Games but it's Mobile Legends

by Pearl_Chan_Peer



Series: The Hunger Games But It's Mobile Legends [1]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Chan_Peer/pseuds/Pearl_Chan_Peer
Summary: The Hunger Games but it's Mobile Legends
Series: The Hunger Games But It's Mobile Legends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641472
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. The Bloodbath

**Author's Note:**

> At the and an overview of all districts, if you want to see it xd.  
> And this is what happens when my 12-year-old self uses The Hunger Games Simulator again lmao.  
> Let's pretend there all humans.  
> So I am in a hunger games mood again and this is what happens.

As the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds.

Chou takes a spear from inside the cornucopia.

Ellie runs away from the Cornucopia.

Harith runs away from the Cornucopia.

Selena finds a canteen full of water.

Valir rips a mace out of Ruby's hands.

Zilong takes a spear from inside the cornucopia.

Dyrroth grabs a backpack and retreats.

Layla grabs a backpack, not realizing it is empty.

Lolita runs away from the Cornucopia.

X-borg grabs a shield leaning on the cornucopia.

Odette runs away from the Cornucopia.

Miya grabs a shield leaning on the cornucopia.

Kagura bashes Thamuz's head against a rock several times.

Chang'e finds a bag full of explosives.

Hanabi finds a canteen full of water.

Vale grabs a backpack, not realizing it is empty.

Gusion runs away from the Cornucopia.

Moskov grabs a backpack, not realizing it is empty.

Wanwan runs away from the Cornucopia.

Natalia runs away from the Cornucopia.

Lesley and Alucard fight for a bag. Lesley gives up and retreats.

Irithel snatches a pair of sais.

Harley, Tigreal, Fanny, and Guinevere share everything they gathered before running.

Hanzo grabs a shield leaning on the cornucopia.

Cecilion sets an explosive off, killing Ling.

Granger snatches a pair of sais.

Carmilla runs away from the Cornucopia.

Leomord retrieves a trident from inside the cornucopia.

Hayabusa runs away with a lighter and some rope.

Karina runs away from the Cornucopia.

Argus clutches a first aid kit and runs away.

Lancelot takes a spear from inside the cornucopia.

Angela runs into the cornucopia and hides.

Roger runs away from the Cornucopia.

Kimmy snatches a bottle of alcohol and a rag.

Clint runs away from the Cornucopia.

Vexana runs away from the Cornucopia.

Faramis runs away with a lighter and some rope.

Nana runs away from the Cornucopia.

Alice runs away from the Cornucopia.

Silvanna finds a bag full of explosives.


	2. Day 1

Layla discovers a river.

Carmilla questions her sanity.

Cecilion receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.

Odette receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.

Roger poisons Argus's drink, but mistakes it for his own and dies.

Leomord and Ruby work together for the day.

Chang'e tries to spear fish with a trident.

Hanabi, Valir, and Irithel hunt for other tributes.

Silvanna receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.

Selena travels to higher ground.

Harley, Lesley, Tigreal, Karina, and Gusion hunt for other tributes.

X-borg dies trying to escape the arena.

Angela tries to sleep through the entire day.

Hayabusa fishes.

Dyrroth thinks about home.

Moskov sprains his ankle while running away from Guinevere.

Chou explores the arena.

Nana and Miya hunt for other tributes.

Zilong is pricked by thorns while picking berries.

Ellie fishes.

Faramis explores the arena.

Granger sprains his ankle while running away from Lolita.

Alice discovers a river.

Clint accidently detonates a land mine while trying to arm it.

Kimmy constructs a shack.

Wanwan collects fruit from a tree.

Fanny, Vexana, Harith, Vale, and Alucard hunt for other tributes.

Lancelot begs for Hanzo to kill him. He refuses, keeping Lancelot alive.

Kagura injures herself.

Natalia receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.
> 
> Thamuz  
> District 7
> 
> Ling  
> District 4
> 
> Roger  
> District 10
> 
> X-borg  
> District 8
> 
> Clint  
> District 8


	3. Night 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noone:  
> Mobile Legends Heroes: so suicide pact?

Carmilla passes out from exhaustion.

Leomord screams for help.

Guinevere lets Kagura into her shelter.

Moskov lets Hanzo into his shelter.

Granger looks at the night sky.

Karina is awoken by nightmares.

Harley loses sight of where he is.

Hanabi convinces Fanny to snuggle with her.

Lolita tries to sing herself to sleep.

Angela accidently detonates a land mine while trying to arm it.

Cecilion tends to Alice's wounds.

Ruby and Wanwan threaten a double suicide. It fails and they die.

Harith, Nana, Chou, and Selena form a suicide pact, killing themselves.

Kimmy receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.

Chang'e and Zilong run into each other and decide to truce for the night.

Argus destroys Valir's supplies while he is asleep.

Hayabusa tends to Vale's wounds.

Faramis loses sight of where he is.

Vexana receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.

Natalia tries to sing herself to sleep.

Tigreal is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth.

Alucard, Irithel, Ellie, Silvanna, and Layla sleep in shifts.

Dyrroth receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.

Miya, Lancelot, and Gusion cheerfully sing songs together.

Lesley begs for Odette to kill her. She refuses, keeping Lesley alive.


	4. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow all my fav heroes are dying wth.

Alucard decapitates Harley with a sword.

Silvanna receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.

Natalia searches for firewood.

Moskov thinks about home.

Fanny explores the arena.

Karina practices her archery.

Carmilla sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate.

Kimmy receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.

Ellie sprains her ankle while running away from Vale.

Zilong diverts Odette's attention and runs away.

Layla pushes Lesley off a cliff during a knife fight.

Granger makes a slingshot.

Kagura constructs a shack.

Faramis searches for a water source.

Argus and Cecilion hunt for other tributes.

Guinevere searches for firewood.

Chang'e is pricked by thorns while picking berries.

Irithel tracks down and kills Lolita.

Valir, Lancelot, Miya, Hanzo, and Gusion hunt for other tributes.

Hayabusa travels to higher ground.

Alice forces Dyrroth to kill Vexana or Tigreal. He decides to kill Vexana.

Leomord begs for Hanabi to kill him. She reluctantly obliges, killing Leomord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.
> 
> Angela  
> District 9
> 
> Ruby  
> District 2
> 
> Wanwan  
> District 4
> 
> Harith  
> District 3
> 
> Nana  
> District 3
> 
> Chou  
> District 9
> 
> Selena  
> District 11
> 
> Harley  
> District 3
> 
> Lesley  
> District 3
> 
> Lolita  
> District 9
> 
> Vexana  
> District 5
> 
> Leomord  
> District 9


	5. Night 2

Hanzo sees a fire, but stays hidden.

Granger loses sight of where he is.

Faramis climbs a tree to rest.

Silvanna receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.

Argus and Lancelot hold hands.

Ellie and Chang'e sleep in shifts.

Guinevere receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.

Kimmy, Fanny, Natalia, and Miya sleep in shifts.

Vale tends to Hanabi's wounds.

Kagura is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth.

Layla silently snaps Alucard's neck.

Alice tends to Carmilla's wounds.

Zilong fends Irithel, Moskov, and Dyrroth away from his fire.

Cecilion quietly hums.

Valir and Hayabusa run into each other and decide to truce for the night.

Gusion attempts to start a fire, but is unsuccessful.

Odette looks at the night sky.

Karina and Tigreal sleep in shifts.


	6. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noone:  
> Gusion and Lancelot: picking flowers

Chang'e, Silvanna, Guinevere, and Hanabi raid Hanzo's camp while he is hunting.

Fanny steals from Valir while he isn't looking.

Odette, Vale, and Hayabusa get into a fight. Hayabusa triumphantly kills them both.

Alice injures herself.

Kagura receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.

Carmilla hunts for other tributes.

Zilong questions his sanity.

Moskov discovers a river.

Cecilion attempts to climb a tree, but falls on Argus, killing them both.

Kimmy stalks Granger.

Dyrroth sprains his ankle while running away from Natalia.

Faramis and Irithel work together for the day.

Gusion picks flowers.

Layla injures himself.

Ellie sprains her ankle while running away from Tigreal.

Karina practices her archery.

Lancelot picks flowers.

Miya searches for a water source.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alucard  
> District 2
> 
> Odette  
> District 1
> 
> Vale  
> District 12
> 
> Cecilion  
> District 5
> 
> Argus  
> District 11


	7. Night 3

Kagura, Layla, Faramis, and Carmilla sleep in shifts.

Valir tends to his wounds.

Miya tries to treat her infection.

Hayabusa screams for help.

Karina and Hanabi hold hands.

Moskov and Chang'e hold hands.

Granger thinks about home.

Natalia tries to treat her infection.

Dyrroth overpowers Lancelot, killing him.

Alice bleeds out due to untreated injuries.

Hanzo is awoken by nightmares.

Ellie convinces Fanny to snuggle with her.

Gusion tends to Tigreal's wounds.

Irithel receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.

Silvanna destroys Zilong's supplies while he is asleep.

Guinevere thinks about home.

Kimmy receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.


	8. Day 4

Kimmy constructs a shack.

Ellie receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.

Hanzo makes a slingshot.

Tigreal dies from hunger.

Granger makes a wooden spear.

Silvanna unknowingly eats toxic berries.

Valir discovers a cave.

Moskov practices his archery.

Miya tries to sleep through the entire day.

Fanny picks flowers.

Natalia practices her archery.

Gusion and Kagura hunt for other tributes.

Irithel makes a slingshot.

Hayabusa and Carmilla hunt for other tributes.

Chang'e fishes.

Hanabi is pricked by thorns while picking berries.

Zilong bashes Karina's head in with a mace.

Faramis tries to spear fish with a trident.

Guinevere bleeds out due to untreated injuries.

Layla tends to Dyrroth's wounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.
> 
> Lancelot  
> District 1
> 
> Alice  
> District 7
> 
> Tigreal  
> District 10
> 
> Silvanna  
> District 7
> 
> Karina  
> District 11
> 
> Guinevere  
> District 1


	9. Night 4

Hayabusa and Carmilla sleep in shifts.

Fanny and Miya sleep in shifts.

Valir receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.

Hanzo, Faramis, Layla, and Natalia sleep in shifts.

Kimmy begs for Gusion to kill her. He refuses, keeping Kimmy alive.

Kagura lets Moskov into her shelter.

Hanabi, Granger, and Ellie discuss the games and what might happen in the morning.

Zilong screams for help.

Irithel destroys Dyrroth's supplies while he is asleep.

Chang'e thinks about winning


	10. Day 5

Chang'e, Irithel, Carmilla, Granger, and Valir hunt for other tributes.

Zilong makes a wooden spear.

Fanny sets an explosive off, killing Hanzo, and Hayabusa.

Hanabi stabs Dyrroth while his back is turned.

Kimmy searches for a water source.

Natalia chases Miya.

Moskov, Faramis, and Kagura successfully ambush and kill Gusion, Ellie, and Layla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo  
> District 6
> 
> Hayabusa  
> District 6
> 
> Dyrroth  
> District 7
> 
> Gusion  
> District 1
> 
> Ellie  
> District 8
> 
> Layla  
> District 8


	11. Night 5

Carmilla, Kagura, and Faramis cheerfully sing songs together.

Miya starts a fire.

Natalia convinces Zilong to snuggle with her.

Chang'e receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.

Irithel and Granger huddle for warmth.

Hanabi, Fanny, and Moskov cheerfully sing songs together.

Kimmy stays awake all night.

Valir is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth.


	12. The Feast

The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families.

Valir decides not to go to The Feast.

Miya and Faramis track down and kill Chang'e.

Fanny and Granger decide to work together to get more supplies.

Carmilla and Kimmy track down and kill Kagura.

Natalia severely injures Hanabi and leaves her to die.

Irithel decides not to go to The Feast.

Moskov decides not to go to The Feast.

Zilong gathers as much food into a bag as he can before fleeing.


	13. Day 6

Zilong receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.

Miya diverts Granger's attention and runs away.

Moskov tries to spear fish with a trident.

Natalia and Irithel split up to search for resources.

Kimmy, Carmilla, and Valir hunt for other tributes.

Fanny steals from Faramis while he isn't looking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.
> 
> Chang'e  
> District 4
> 
> Kagura  
> District 6
> 
> Hanabi  
> District 6


	14. Night 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #Faramilla

Natalia, Zilong, and Kimmy sleep in shifts.

Miya attempts to climb a tree, but falls on Fanny, killing them both.

Irithel and Granger track down and kill Valir.

Moskov receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.

Faramis and Carmilla hold hands.


	15. Day 7

Irithel steals from Natalia while she isn't looking.

Faramis constructs a shack.

Granger steals from Zilong while he isn't looking.

Moskov travels to higher ground.

Kimmy pushes Carmilla off a cliff during a knife fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.
> 
> Miya  
> District 2
> 
> Fanny  
> District 10
> 
> Valir  
> District 12
> 
> Carmilla  
> District 5


	16. Night 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp bye all my main heroes.  
> RIP Ruby/Angela/Chang'e/Granger/Alucard  
> You know what they see op Marksman are op

Irithel receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.

Moskov is awoken by nightmares.

Kimmy sets an explosive off, killing Natalia, Faramis, Zilong and Granger.


	17. Day 8

Kimmy and Irithel split up to search for resources.

Moskov fishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.
> 
> Natalia  
> District 10
> 
> Faramis  
> District 5
> 
> Zilong  
> District 4
> 
> Granger  
> District 2


	18. Night 8

Kimmy receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.

Moskov thinks about home.

Irithel dies of dysentery.


	19. Day 9

Moskov cannot handle the circumstances and commits suicide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moskov sweetie you was so close


	20. The Winner+ Stats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was interesting  
> Kimmy said I'm Katniss now b*tch

The winner is Kimmy from District 12!

Kimmy  
Winner  
District 12  
6 Kills Moskov  
2nd Place  
District 11  
3 Kills Irithel  
3rd Place  
District 12  
2 Kills Granger  
4th Plac  
District 2  
1 Kill

Zilong  
5th Place  
District 4  
1 Kill Faramis  
6th Place  
District 5  
4 Kills Natalia  
7th Place  
District 10  
1 Kill Carmilla  
8th Place  
District 5  
1 Kill

Valir  
9th Place  
District 12 Fanny  
10th Place  
District 10  
2 Kills Miya  
11th Place  
District 2  
1 Kill Hanabi  
12th Place  
District 6  
2 Kills

Kagura  
13th Place  
District 6  
4 Kills Chang'e  
14th Place  
District 4 Layla  
15th Place  
District 8  
2 Kills Ellie  
16th Place  
District 8

Gusion  
17th Place  
District 1 Dyrroth  
18th Place  
District 7  
2 Kills Hayabusa  
19th Place  
District 6  
2 Kills Hanzo  
20th Place  
District 6

Guinevere  
21st Place  
District 1 Karina  
22nd Place  
District 11 Silvanna  
23rd Place  
District 7 Tigreal  
24th Place  
District 10

Alice  
25th Place  
District 7 Lancelot  
26th Place  
District 1 Argus  
27th Place  
District 11 Cecilion  
28th Place  
District 5  
1 Kill

Vale  
29th Place  
District 12 Odette  
30th Place  
District 1 Alucard  
31st Place  
District 2  
1 Kill Leomord  
32nd Place  
District 9

Vexana  
33rd Place  
District 5 Lolita  
34th Place  
District 9 Lesley  
35th Place  
District 3 Harley  
36th Place  
District 3

Selena  
37th Place  
District 11 Chou  
38th Place  
District 9 Nana  
39th Place  
District 3 Harith  
40th Place  
District 3

Wanwan  
41st Place  
District 4 Ruby  
42nd Place  
District 2 Angela  
43rd Place  
District 9 Clint  
44th Place  
District 8

X-borg  
45th Place  
District 8 Roger  
46th Place  
District 10 Ling  
47th Place  
District 4 Thamuz  
48th Place  
District 7

**Author's Note:**

> {District 1}  
> -Gusion  
> -Guinevere  
> -Lancelot  
> -Odette
> 
> {District 2}  
> -Granger  
> -Ruby  
> -Alucard  
> -Miya
> 
> {District 3}  
> -Harley  
> -Lesley  
> -Harith  
> -Nana
> 
> {District 4}  
> -Ling  
> -Wanwan  
> -Zilong  
> -Chang'e
> 
> {District 5}  
> -Cecilion  
> -Carmilla  
> -Faramis  
> -Vexana
> 
> {District 6}  
> -Hanzo  
> -Hanabi  
> -Hayabusa  
> -Kagura  
> {District 7}  
> -Dyrroth  
> -Silvanna  
> -Thamuz  
> -Alice  
> {District 8}  
> -X-borg  
> -Ellie  
> -Layla  
> -Clint  
> {District 9}  
> -Chou  
> -Lolita  
> -Leomord  
> -Angela  
> {District 10}  
> -Tigreal  
> -Fanny  
> -Roger  
> -Natalia  
> {District 11}  
> -Moskov  
> -Selena  
> -Argus  
> -Karina  
> {District 12}  
> -Vale  
> -Kimmy  
> -Valir  
> -Irithel  
> 


End file.
